


Criminal Encounter

by wicked_rwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_rwby/pseuds/wicked_rwby
Summary: When Jaune got launched by Cardin in the locker rocket he landed next to a bored Neo who decided upon inspection that this blond would make an excellent toy to pass the afternoon with.A prompt I was given on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Neo was going to go crazy, well a different kind crazy. She had nothing to do as she was unneeded for Roman’s upcoming robbery. In fact for the past month, she sat at the warehouse doing nothing. She was really tired of getting left out of the game. There was only so much she could do in a warehouse, which is why she planned a day out on the town. Roman had to ruin it when he said “no crimes. I still need you to be a secret.” So now, she sat at a bench angrily filing her nails and wondering what to do. She had a need to do something, anything. She just needed to find the right idea. From a distance, she could hear a faint whistle. This hardly noticeable sound grew louder until it sounded similar to that of a train’s. Suddenly, a locker came crashing down next to her, destroying part of the sidewalk and shaking the bench she sat on.

From within the locker, a groan was let out and a blonde boy came stumbling out, falling to the ground. A quizzical look formed on Neo’s face as she stood from her seat and approached the boy. Upon inspection, the boy appeared to be huntsman-in-training, as he was wearing armor no normal person would wear into town. He was also kinda dirty with ash on his clothes. Some of the rocket residue and the dust on impact must of covered him. Another groan came from his body as he started to get up. His eyes catching pristine white boots next to him. The boy looked up to the rather short girl from his position. His eyes tracing up her body and onto face. The girl’s head cocked to the side and a smile grew on her face. The boy jumped up shocked to see anyone after an unexpected flight. A wonderful thought came to her head.  
“Hi I’m Jaune Arc, uhmm, sorry about the landing. I’ve been told I still need work on that.“ Jaune nervously laughed as Neo placed a hand on his chest. She strutted around the blonde, her arm dragging along his body.  
“Yo-you wouldn’t happen to kno-Oh!.“ Neo’s hand slapped his ass startling him.  
“Uhh-You wouldn’t happen to know which way it is to get to Beacon do you?“ Jaune nervously asked one hand behind his neck and the other protecting his butt from another slap. Neo paused for a moment, hand cupping her chin and eyes wandering to who knows where. She smiled and nodded her head.  
“Great can you show me how to get there?“ Jaune was eager to get back to Beacon so he lie down and relax. The girl gently took him by the hand and led him along.

Jaune didn’t notice where they were going at first. Since he didn’t recognize the area to begin with he just had to trust her. He smiled at having to find a nice, cute and somewhat alluring girl around to help him. It was unfortunate that he trusted her. When he realized she was leading him nowhere near Beacon, her hand was on the handle of a door, and they were entering a warehouse. He was worried about what was going on, and attempted to pry his hand free. Only for his body to be jerked along with her.  
“Hey, this isn’t near Beacon. I can find it on my own let me go.“ The ice cream themed girl turned to face him at yet another door. A pout had grown on her face. She shoved him into the room withis body flailing about.

Quickly, she shut the door and blocked his path with her body, her arms spread against the door frame and one leg propped back against it. He was just short of making it out, but instead he found himself dangerously close to the girl. If Neo was any other girl, he could have maybe taken control over the situation, but Neo wasn’t any other girl. She guided him back onto her nice pink bed, and made him sit down with her sitting on one of his legs and propped her feet on the other. She pulled out her phone and started typing while glancing up at him with a smile.  
“My name’s Neo, Jaune. <3“ the words showed on the screen,  
“Uh—Hi Neo. Can you let me go?“  
Neo frowned and started typing again.  
“You don’t want to spend time with me?“  
The girl adjusted to be more center on his lap and raised one of her legs between them before setting it on the other side of his lap. She was very flexible. They were now sitting face to face.  
Neo started to grind into the blonde’s lap. Jaune groaned at her movements before he noticed the girl had typed another message.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?“ She tossed her phone to the side and wrapped her arms around him. She continued to grind into him as she felt him start to really grow hard. She kissed along his neck and cheek. The boy gave another long look at the door. Neo noticed this and with a finger she guided his eyes back to her, where she gave him her best pout. This was the turning point, there would be no going back. Jaune finally made his mind up when she pulled him into a kiss. When she felt him start to kiss back, she grew excited with anticipation.  
Their kissing growing more intense as she ground more into him. His hands holding onto her thigh and butt. She pulled away only to rid herself of her jacket exposing a lot more of her skin to him. He leaned into her trying to kiss her even more and Neo couldn’t help but smirk. He wanted her but not enough for her tastes. She shoved him on his back and crawled further on his body. She reached over and into her nightstand and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs.  
She jiggled them in front of Jaune, eyeing him up. Jaune guess she was asking for permission to use them and nodded in response. With the handcuffs securing his hands to the headboard, Jaune gulped out of nervousness, He watched as the girl slide down his body. She stopped next to his crotch and undid the button on his pants before biting onto his zipper and pulling it down with her teeth.Her eyes watching his. His dick already trying to spring free and the only thing stopping it was those pesky boxers of his. Her hands crept up and tugged them off.

Finally, Jaune’s dick sprung free and slapped to girl in the face. Her eyes went wide and her mouth agape as the length of it went up her entire face. She peek at him from behind it smiling as she teased the length of it with her finger tip. Her fingers looked small compared his dick. One hand went to the base of his member and squeezed him. The other stroking his length. The girl kept a close eye on him as he groaned. The girls hand twisted just a little with every stroke. Jaune’s moaning grew louder as she continued. She took her hand off the base and in turn kissed his balls before putting it in her mouth. She sucked on and licked on it as she continued to stroke his cock. Her fingers occasionally rapping the tip of it teasing the boy. Jaune was dying inside. He wished he didn’t say yes to the handcuffs because all he wanted to do was use his hands. Neo was too good at this. He just wanted to grab hold of her face and fuck it.

He felt a different sensation come upon him The girl’s mouth came off him with a loud pop and her hand slowed it stroking. His dick was leaking precum and ached beyond control. He felt her tongue lick up from the base of his dick taking all the pre that had come out already with her. Her mouth wrapped around the tip and sucked on it. Both her hands now at the base of his dick stroking him. The handjob and blowjob combo was amazing and beyond comparison if he had anything he could compare it to.

So far Neo had only managed to fit a bit of the tip in. If she was going to get to him, that wasn’t going to cut it. She grabbed onto his thighs and started to bob her head more. Each bob of her head pushing his cock further into her mouth and into her throat. Jaune could only watch as with each second his cock disappeared into her. Her lust filled eyes seemed to consistently stay locked onto him and unchanging as she stuffed him down her throat. The wet sounds of his cock hitting her throat filling the air. Invisible but felt by both of them, a bulged formed in her throat.

Finally, she managed to fit all of him in her. Her tongue and lips brushed against the base, and his blonde pubic hair brushed against her face. Her eyes began to water, and for the first time that Jaune could see, she wasn’t looking at him. Instead, her eyes were tightly shut as she pulled herself off his dick. She put a hand to her throat gasping before again wrapping her mouth around his dick. This time she shoved herself to his base in on motion and continuously did this for several minutes. He bucked his hips into her so ready to fuck this girl’s mouth for as long as she wanted, before she pulled herself completely off again.

He waited and waited for her to continue, but she didn’t. He looked down at her pleading. She was playing with him and patting his dick from side to side in her hands, all while smiling.  
“Please Neo.“  
Her head tilted to the side as she just stared at him expressionless. Jaune bit his lip and his mouth watered. He needed this. He needed her.  
“Neo please, let me cum and I’ll do anything for you. Please just let me-oh god.“  
Jaune pleading for her was all she needed. For the final time, she slammed her faced onto his dick, and Jaune erupted into climax. Her roared as a torrent of cum released into the girls throat. The girl’s eyes rolling at the feeling and the taste of his hot cum inside of her throat. Jaune gasped and each time he heard her gulp down his cum it made him feel like he was cumming even more. She kept slurping all of it down until the last of is orgasm ended. Her mouth came off his dick this time with a loud pop similar to earlier. Remnants of cum and saliva dripped form her mouth and still connected from his dick to her lips. She gave his hard on a few light kisses.  
Jaune laid there in in bliss and as Neo stripped of everything. He finally came to when she patted him on the face. She was hovering over him with a wide grin. One of her hands was holding onto his dick to guide him into a personal fucking heaven. He could feel on the tip how wet and hot she was. He rocked his hips trying to embed himself inside her. She started to loosen her grip and he started to sink further into hot bliss.  
That was her phone rang. She disappointingly got off of him and grabbed her phone. Roman was on the other line telling him he need her. Neo hung up the phone fuming. Leave it to Roman to spoil her fun. She picked up her clothes and got dressed. Jaune laid there a mess, and asked her not to leave. She left the boy tied up there. She would be back for him later. She needed to not only work out the stress Roman just put on her, but the blonde boy was fun. She was in no way done having fun with him yet.  
Jaune sat there in her room wondering if this whole experience was a blessing or a curse. He only knew that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.


	2. More than Just a Tease

Jaune had struggled against the handcuffs that secured him for an hour. His aura protected him from cutting himself or bruising. After struggling for so long the boy just gave up, resigning himself to being stuck to the bed he lie in until someone freed him. He hoped that someone was Neo, considering if anyone else found him he would have some explaining to do. He glanced around the room. It was a combination of cute and scary. He could see in her closet that there was a collection of many outfits. He couldnt make out what they were. On one wall he saw various sets of blades ranging from knives to even a few swords. It was a stange thing to see up against pink wallpaper. He also noticed what rope, a whip, and even more handcuffs. Jaune was scared he might find out what those were for at some point, if he never makes it back to Beacon. There was also a mirror in the room that allowed him to see himself and the entirety of the bed. It was funny what all he noticed now that he wasn’t suddenly being handled by a sexy girl.

Jaune heard the door handle shuffle. He panicked for a moment wondering if he should faint sleep, but decided not too. Luckily, it wasn’t a random person but Neo. She slipped into the door peaking outside to see that no one had seen her or more importantly Jaune. She gave a quick glance at him, before she shut the door locking it. Turning back to the boy, she gave him a smile and a finger wave. Jaune’s eyes followed Neo as she strutted through the room. She stripped herself of her jacket tossing it on a chair. Jaune felt as though he almost didn’t exist at the moment. She was acting like he wasn’t handcuffed to headboard of her bed. “Umm Neo? You gonna let me out of these cuffs?“

The girl smirked at him and shook her head. She turned towards the dresser in the surprisingly spacious room, and fiddled with her phone. Music began to play from a small speaker set on the dresser, and he watched as Neo started to sway to the music. He felt the impact of her foot hit the bed. He watched as her boots peeled away from her body. No skin was exposed to him and yet it still turned him on. She leaned over him with her pink and brown hair draping over their faces. She was so close to him that he finally noticed that her eyes changed colors once after she blinked. She kissed him and bit on his lip, tugging on it as she backed away. Once again she swayed her hips, and she spun around as she unfastened and pulled her belt off. She slapped the belt against her palm with a smack before tossing it to the side. She stuck her tongue out at him and unbuttoned her pants.

Her thumbs dipped into the waist of her pants as she teased the idea of pulling them off. She showed him her ass as her tight fitting pants pulled off it. Her butt jiggled as she did a purposeful hop. Freeing her self from her pants, her hands went to her corset as her hair shook around. The girl clearly enjoying herself, looking cute and sexy. She turned away from him with the corset dropping to the ground. She peaked back to see his reaction and winked at him. With her back still turned, she swayed and finally pulled her pink panties off. She walked to the front of the bed and finally turned to the blonde. She tossed her hair to the side with a toothy grin, and began to crawl up the bed. Even though he had seen her naked before, this time was amazing. Before he had been in shock and to be honest he still was, but he got to watch her strip and enjoy the view of her bare, smooth skin and wonderful body.

As she climbed up him, one of her hands slid across his dick causing it to twitch. There was a slight disappointment that she didn’t proceed to give him another blowjob. That disappointment was replaced by tension, joy, and desire as he realized that she was sitting on his dick. Her hand up to her face as she motioned an obviously fake surprised “oh”. Her signature smirk grew on her face as she ground onto his dick. Her slick wet pussy rubbing against it was blissful agony. She grabbed it and guided it to her entrance. This time nothing would deny them the pleasure of fucking. As the first bit of length sunk into Neo, the girl started to bite her lip. Jaune getting to feel her grip onto his dick tighter than anything else in his life. The more Neo slipped Jaune inside of her, the more a look of strain and pleasure grew on their face.

The moment all of Jaune was inside of her, Neo’s strained face finally released, and she gasped with her eyes rolling for a brief moment. It faded and she looked at him once again with her smirk back on her face. Her hands raked down his body leaving it red as she bounced her ass on his dick. She had no intentions of taking it slow. She set a fast pace and their bodies slapped together. Little ripples in her butt formed from each impact of her butt. She leaned over and captured the blonde’s lips once again. Jaune, caught up in the moment, didn’t notice Neo release him from his handcuffs.

He only realized this when she grabbed his hands guided them to her waist. He felt as if he didn’t have control of his hands as they began to roam her soft, smooth skin. He attempted to sit up but she pushed him back down. She was the one in control not him. She licked her lips as she continuously bounced on his dick. It filling her more than she could ever hope. Her dominance started to fade, however, with each thrust into her body. She found herself wrapped up in Jaune’s arms, and her hair flew around. The bed they were on was sturdy, but it began to creak with the overwhelming bouncing of their bodies. Neo’s tongue lolled out and she began to drool on the Arc’s chest. Her pussy clung to him, desperately trying to milk Jaune’s cum out of him while he fought to experience more. Both were desperate and needy.

Jaune’s moans were being drowned by the music still playing at bedside. If Neo’s voice had been capable of making sounds, she would be screaming. Her hands went up to her face as it formed an expression of euphoria. Jaune bucked his hips forward trying to make every thrust count and get a much in as he could. Once again he sat up, this time Neo put her hands against his chest, but did not push him down. Instead, she grabbed hold of his face and stared at him with an intensity that was nearly frightening. She pulled him by his hair into a passionate lip lock. Her tongue dominating his as it danced around in his mouth. Suddenly, she stopped. Her body tensed up and she started to fall away from from him. Neo’s already tight pussy clenched even tighter. Jaune realized she was in the middle of cumming, and the realization plus her welcoming pussy sent Jaune cumming as well. He was barely able to pull Neo down with him back on the bed.

They clung to each other as the rode out the waves of their bliss. Jaune sending thick ropes of cum into the small hottie that had taken him earlier in the day. Coming down from the high of blissful sex, both looked at each other in the eyes smiling before Neo snuggled her head into the crook of Jaune’s neck. He wanted to say something but the girl simply put a finger to his lips. Whatever he had to say would have to wait for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was suggested to me by jaunes-erotic-world on Tumblr.


End file.
